


My Gentleman

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, Making Love, Sex, Sweet Steve, Sweetheart Steve, a true gentleman, until he's in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Your matched with Steve on a dating site and what grows from that is something wonderful.





	My Gentleman

You had always had a crush on captain america growing up. Even seeing him small before he became something the world would come to know as a hero, you had just found everything about him so fascinating, they truly didn’t make men like him anymore that’s for sure.

Seeing him on tv once you were a adult fighting for the world was…..something you would never forget as long as you lived. Your crush had only grown over the years, he was just amazing, he was nothing like you….working at a star bucks just scraping by…a nobody.

It was just you and the cat you found as a kitten.

Never in a million years did you ever think you would be DATING CAPTAIN AMERICA.

For whatever reason the dating site had matched you two up and now your waiting for him to show up to take you on your first date. To say you were nervous was a understatement. You didn’t want to fan girl out on him, he was a person under the shield, a wonderful person and you didn’t want to ruin this.

Just once in your life you wanted to enjoy something that didn’t come along very often as long as you could.

_______________________

A few hours later you wondered how you could have ever been nervous. He was charming, sweet, a real gentleman. He opened doors for you, his big hand on the small of your back often throughout the night. He never made you feel unimportant or looked down on.

He made you feel…good about yourself, he really was to good for this world, to pure and nice. You wanted to protect him, but knew that was a silly thought he didn’t need protecting clearly. Still as you sat under the stars on a soft blanket in central park laying next to him and pointing out stars you wondered if there had been anyone to protect him, to care for him.

_______________________

The dates don’t stop, they carry on, after that first one he wanted to keep seeing you, it sure surprised the hell out of you, but you would be a fool to turn him down, you wanted to keep seeing him as well after all.

By date three you have your first kiss and boy are your nerves on fire as he bends his head down to offer a simple chaste kiss, it doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t have too, you both inhale sharply when your lips touch each other’s….the feeling in this moment is one you will remember forever. It feels like he is holding so much back, but that’s ok, you savor this moment for nights to come.

______________________

By the time it’s been two months you both have been dating each other, he ask if you would like to be his girlfriend and you could nearly cry from how happy you are to be called his girlfriend. It’s so surreal. Your already so head over heels for this man it’s insane. The big L word has not been said yet, there’s no need to rush things like that, however you still haven’t had sex yet and frankly your tired of waiting. That is something you want and right now.

______________________

“Steve….Steve…..Steve…..” You moan in his ear, your nails digging into the back of his shoulder blades as his hips pump into you again and again, the feeling of him filling you up so perfectly is a dream and his dirty talk….who would have known captain america, Steve Rogers was such a naughty boy in the sheets.

The feeling of his huge body wrapped around you like this, with him looking into your eyes as he made love to you, was nothing short of the most amazing moment in your life. You can’t stop the words from leaving your mouth this time, “I love you.”

His eyes widen and his hips slow to a stop for a moment and you suddenly fear maybe it wasn’t the right time, but then….his smile grows and he bites his bottom lip, eyes looking so extra bright. “Yeah?” He says it like he can’t believe it.

You smile more and caress the side of his scruffy face, “Yeah…I love you Steve.”

He sighs so happily before he is kissing you deeply it takes your breath away. His hips start moving again, when he pulls back from the kiss to look in your eyes again he looks….so high on love in this moment, “I love you too.”

You gasp hearing the words and it has you surging up and capturing his lips once again, sliding your tongue in his mouth, you hold him tightly to you while his cock starts slamming into you as he groans into the kiss. His arms moving under your back, to cocoon you fully to him.

_____________________

From across the street a glint of metal bounces off moonlight beams as it makes a hasty retreat into the shadows of the rooftop.


End file.
